


Fuck the Government

by UmamiPills



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Government, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Maggie gets in trouble with the law.“Maggie Sawyer, you are under arrest for destruction of government property.”





	Fuck the Government

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on Tumblr and thought of Sanvers right away. End notes for more.

“I know you’re listening!” Maggie slammed her palms against the mirror in the interrogation room she was in. “You can’t hold me here! I am the NCPD police captain! I know people that work here! I’ll get you fired for this!” Maggie yelled at the top of her lungs, she was furious.

\----- 2 hours ago -----

Maggie was in her office reviewing detective reports when suddenly two men in all black suits walked in, slamming the door. Their haircuts were clearly military, and Maggie recognized the uniform right away.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” Maggie stood up from her chair, confused and on high alert, hand on her gun.

“Maggie Sawyer, you are under arrest. Calmly remove your hand from the firearm and put your hands above your head.”

“You come into my precinct and you want to arrest me?” Maggie walked around her desk and stood in front of one of the men. He was a whole head taller than her, but she leveled him with a glare that had him gulping. “I should have both of you detained for disorderly conduct and for indirect assault.”

The man took a step back. “Sorry ma’am, but we have direct orders and a warrant for your arrest.” 

The other man stepped forward with a pair of handcuffs. “Maggie Sawyer, you are under arrest for destruction of government property.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Maggie struggled against the men and got in a few good swings, but eventually they got the upper hand, cuffing and dragging her to a black van in front of the precinct. “You have the wrong person!” She kicked one of them one more time before they could get the van doors closed. “My wife’s going to hear about this!”

\----- Now -----

“You can’t keep me here forever!” I swear to God, when I get out of here, I’m gonna make your life miserable.” Maggie stared directly at the camera in the small dark room. She yelled in frustration and slumped into the little chair in front of the metal desk.

She waited for ten more minutes before the door finally opened, J’onn walking in with a folder and two cups of coffee.

Maggie sighed in relief at seeing the familiar face. “Oh J’onn, finally. I’ve been here for like 5 hours. Please, get me out of here. I have shit to do back at the precinct. Tell them they have the wrong person and fire the assholes who brought me here.”

J’onn slid a cup towards Maggie and opened the folder. “I’m sorry Maggie.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then looked away, uncomfortable, before looking at Maggie again. “You are actually arrested for a misdemeanor and they did get the right person.” He stared at the papers in front of him.

“Oh, my God. Are you serious right now? What the hell could I have possibly done?” Maggie was exasperated and just wanted to get out of there. “Whatever I’m arrested for, you know me, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Well, you see, I do know you, so I know you did it.” J’onn turned the folder around and pushed it towards Maggie, showing her pictures of the crime she committed. “You’ve been arrested for damaging government property.”

Maggie leaned forward and looked at the pictures. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was looking at. There were multiple pictures at different angles of close-ups of bruises on someone’s neck and scratch marks down the back of the neck, too. “Holy shit.” She breathed out, feeling her cheeks heat up. She recognized the reddish shaved parts of the person’s hair in the picture, flashbacks of the night before where she was running her fingers through them. She coughed to shake the memory out of her head and placed the pictures back down.

It was an awkward, silent two minutes before J’onn spoke up. “Well, Captain Sawyer, don’t let this happen again. Director Danvers was in uniform and these marks were still visible. It’s a matter of safety and pro-“ 

“It’s ok J’onn, it won’t happen again.” Maggie cut him off, still not being able to look at him straight in the eyes. “Can- can I go now?” 

“Yes, you can. Sign here first.” Maggie signed. “You know your way out.”

Maggie stood up and walked out the door. Outside was Alex, waiting for her, her back against the opposite wall with a sheepish expression on her face. “Hi, baby!”

“Don’t talk to me right now.” Maggie walked past her with mock-annoyance, but her smirk gave her away.

“Look, I’m sorry!” Alex walked after her wife, trying to talk herself out of trouble. “I was in a rush this morning and completely forgot to cover up.”

Maggie turned around and smiled devilishly, her dimples coming out to play. “I think you need to make it up to me. It’s your fault that I literally got dragged out of work, cuffed and thrown in the back of a van by stupid government lackeys.”

“They what!? Did they hurt you? Who were they? I’m gonna beat them up.” Alex suddenly got protective and a little angry.

“I’m ok, babe.” Maggie walked up to Alex and placed a hand on her chest. “But tonight, I wanna get them back.” She smirked with a glint in her eyes. “I wanna fuck the government.” She dragged her hand down Alex’s torso, stopping at the top of her crotch, then turned around and walked away, an extra sway in her hips.

Alex stared after her wife, unable to close her mouth. “Fuck me.” She whispered breathless, turned on beyond belief.

**Author's Note:**

> The post was about how someone got a call from the government for destruction of property because she gave her marine husband a hickey. It is freaking hilarious and I love it. I don't remember where I saw it, but if anyone knows, credit them in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, it screamed Sanvers so I had to.


End file.
